Tak Ada yang Berubah
by SheraYuki
Summary: Di masa lalu, perasaan itu ada. Dan kau masih ada di sampingku. Sekarang, kau adalah teror. Tapi, mengapa perasaan itu tetap ada? [Sho-ai, MidoMattsu] #KuterimaKapalmu Fanfic for Haisaki.


.

.

.

* * *

Aohara x Kikanjuu © Naoe

This Fiction © SheraYuki

Rate : T

Warning : Sho-ai, Canon/?, seems plotless, Typo(s), etc.

A/N : Didekasikan untuk event #KuterimaKapalmu, terus ini juga buat Haisaki. UU maap kalo hasilnya jelek ;;;;; saya kena wb, dan lagi bingung mau ngetik apa (?) akhirnya jadilah ini ... /iya, ini pendek maaap/

Summary : Di masa lalu, perasaan itu ada. Dan kau masih ada di sampingku. Sekarang, kau adalah teror. Tapi, mengapa perasaan itu tetap ada? [Sho-ai, MidoMattsu] #KuterimaKapalmu Fanfic for Haisaki.

.

.

.

* * *

Loker di buka, desah berat dikeluarkan tanpa sengaja. Sekitar beberapa menit yang lalu, hujan tiba-tiba turun. Tanpa ada tanda-tanda awan gelap sedikitpun. Belum lagi, ia tidak membawa payung. Dari sudut mata, ia melirik ke arah lain.

Banyak yang bernasib sama sepertinya. Jika tidak memilih menetap di sekolah, dan menunggu hujan berhenti, mereka memilih untuk bermain hujan di luar sana.

Masamune sejujurnya ingin ikut mandi hujan—tentu saja! Itu menyenangkan—tapi, ketika mengingat buku-buku macam apa yang tersimpan di dalam tasnya, ia langsung mengurungkan niat.

"Masamune!" sebuah seruan, bernada ceria. Senpai-nya yang berambut hijau itu berjalan sambil menunjukkan barang bawaannya yang berupa payung transparan. Masamune berujar, tak kalah riang.

"Aku boleh menumpang, senpai?"

.

.

.

Payung itu tidak terlalu lebar. Tubuh harus berdempetan, bila tidak mau basah. Sesekali Masamune berusaha membuka jarak, tapi kemudian gagal karena dilarang oleh Midori, dengan tarikan pada kerah seragamnya.

Gerbang sekolah baru saja dilewati, Midori memulai permbicaraan. "Jadi, Masamune," jeda, Midori menarik lengan Masamune ke samping untuk menghindari genangan air. "besok aku akan menemanimu mencari pistol yang cocok. Bagaimana?"

Mengangguk semangat, " _Hai_!"

.

.

.

* * *

Tes. Sebuah daun layu gugur ke atas tanah. Tes, tes. Ranting-ranting bergoyang, tertiup angin.

Cangkir teh diletakkan, Nagamasa Midori menghela napas. "Masamune ... berhentilah melihat hujan dengan tatapan seperti itu. Aku datang ke sini bukan untuk melihatmu bermalas-malasan."

"Tapi—," yang berambut kuning berguling-guling di lantai, "masa aku harus belajar di saat hujan seperti ini?" keluhnya malas.

Agak mencondongkan wajahnya, Midori menjepit hidung mancung itu. "Berani melanggar perintahku, huh?"

Menggumam tidak jelas, Masamune mengubah posisi menjadi duduk, setelah berhasil melepaskan jepitan di hidungnya. "Jahat," ia merengek, "mengapa juga harus belajar biologi di saat-saat seperti ini?" tambahnya lagi.

Midori tersenyum (atau menyeringai?!) entahlah, yang pasti Masamune membenci senyumnya saat itu. "Salahkan saja nilai F-mu waktu itu."

"Terus mengapa malah Midori-san yang jadi tutorku?" bergumam bingung. Masamune gagal paham mengapa bisa kakak kelas yang mengajarinya. Memangnya sistem seperti itu ada di sekolahnya?

Bahu terangkat acuh, "Aku sedang tidak ada kerjaan," bohong sekali. Midori tidak mengerti mengapa ia tidak bisa jujur saat ini. "memangnya kenapa? Kau tidak senang aku ajari?" jarak yang terpaut semakin mengecil. Midori menyeringai, "Masamune?

"Bu-bukan begitu," pandangan dialihkan ke arah lain, Masamune mendadak kesulitan menjawab. Wajahnya memerah hebat. "tapi yah ... uh. Baiklah."

"Bagus."

.

.

.

* * *

Dan semua tinggalah kenangan.

Masamune berjalan membelah rintik hujan yang terus turun dalam tempo yang cepat itu. Langkahnya begitu pelan, dan tatapan itu berbayang.

 _(Kau menangis di dalam hati. Terus. Dan terus. Kau bermonolog kepada dirimu sendiri. Menciptakan doktrin bagi otakmu.)_

 _(Orang itu bukanlah siapa-siapa. Hanya orang asing yang menumpang ada di ingatanmu pada periode yang begitu singkat, benar begitu, Masamune?)_

"—Masamune?"

(dan kau terus mengingkari kenyataan.)

Hembusan napas hangat terasa di tengkuk, mungkin Masamune akan berjengit jika menyadarinya. Sayang, saat ini ia sedang melamun. Sayang, saat ini ia sedang terlarut dalam hanyutan nostalgia.

Dan sayang itu tidak akan terulang lagi.

(nostalgia yang tercipta oleh kenangan bersama orang itu. Orang yang mengisi kehidupannya, membuatnya bergantung, lalu membuangnya begitu saja.)

(dan orang yang saat ini belum kau sadari sedang berada di dekatmu.)

"Masamune," untuk ketiga kalinya namanya dipanggil. Masamune mendadak tersentak, punggung tegap, tegang. "apakah lamunanmu begitu menarik hingga harus membuatmu mengabaikanku, huh?"

Nada itu menghantarkan rasa takut. Masumune tidak tahu, apakah itu karena trauma atau apa. Ia hanya ... selalu merasa takut dan segan bila sudah mendengar suara orang itu.

Baginya ... saat ini, Midori Nagamasa bukan lagi sosok kakak kelas yang merangkap sahabatnya.

Midori Nagamasa lebih seperti penyebar teror bagi dirinya.

(tapi satu yang tak pernah berubah. Masamune menolak untuk mengakui.)

(Midori Nagamasa tetaplah orang yang mencuri hatinya. Dan orang yang ia harapkan selalu berada di sampingnya.)

Tes. Tes. Hujan turun semakin deras, Masamune mengalihkan perhatian. Jalan beraspal ditatap lekat, kelopak mata menyipit. Badannya tremor. Iya, gemetar. Dan kedinginan. Dan ketakutan.

"Masamune," nada suara ditekan. Teror ini lagi. Ketakutan ini lagi. Resah ini terus membayang, Masamune tidak tahu kapan perasaan ini bisa menghilang tak berbekas. Apakah itu mungkin? Atau itu mustahil? "tatap mataku, ketika aku berbicara."

Itu perintah.

Tapi, sendinya membeku. Gemetar. Ia bahkan sudah kehilangan kontrol untuk menggerakkan tubuhnya.

Hangat. Jemari lentik itu memalingkan arah pandangnya. Mata biru itu masih tidak menatap ke depan. Midori Nagamasa menyeringai, siap untuk memberi teror lebih.

"Kau jadi anak nakal sekarang, Masamune?" Kelopak mata memejam reflek. Tubuh mundur, lalu tersandung jalan yang tak rata. Masamune terduduk ke belakang, membentur permukaan basah dan berpasir. Akan tetapi, tatapan itu masih tetap dialihkan dari lawan bicaranya.

"Mi-midori-san?" rasanya eksitensinya tidak berarti apa-apa saat ini. Begitu kecil, hingga ia bisa merasa ketakutan oleh laki-laki yang notabenenya memiliki tubuh lebih kecil darinya. "Mengapa kau ada di sini?"

Tangannya dicengkram. Tak manusiawi. Cengkraman itu selalu dipererat, dan begitu menyakitkan. Masamune dipaksa berdiri. Tapi goyah. Tubuhnya bergetar, tremor. Ia terduduk di atas aspal.

"Aku ada di manapun bukan urusanmu," tersenyum miring. "mengapa? Kau tidak menyukai kenyataan itu, huh?"

"B-bukan begitu ..." Lagi-lagi ia menjawab dengan terbata.

"Hm?" Midori berjongkok, mengangkat dagu itu sehingga tatapan mereka akhirnya bertemu. Tatapan penuh intimidasi, dan tatapan ketakutan.

Jarak semakin terkikis. Sebuah ciuman entah dalam konteks apa di daratkan. Begitu dingin. Midori berbisik pelan, namun terdengar jelas.

"Masamune," rambut itu ditarik, dijambak, hingga pemiliknya merintih pelan. "aku tidak suka dengan anak yang 'nakal'," ia menyeringai.

"Mi-midori-san," ia bercicit kecil. Tak mempunyai sedikitpun keberanian. "t-tolong biarkan aku p-pergi." terbata. Dan tatapan kembali dialihkan.

"Sudah kukatakan padamu lihat mataku, ketika kita berbicara." Cengkraman yang belum terlepas itu semakin diperkuat. Masamune reflek menuruti permintaan itu.

Senyum itu kian melebar, ketika rona ketakutan itu membayang di wajah host tersebut. Midori berujar untuk terakhir kalinya, sebelum meninggalkan korbannya.

"Kau masih sepengecut dulu," _dan aku semakin tertarik untuk menyiksamu._ "tenang saja aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu, Masamune." _Jangan pernah mencoba untuk kabur, Masamune._ "Kita akan bertemu lagi." _Pasti._

 _... dan aku akan menyiksamu lagi._

 _... dan kau akan tetap terpaku padaku._

 _Tidak ada yang berubah._

* * *

 ** _Selesai.  
_**

* * *

 ** _A/N: Cacing :"""""))))) makasih udah diingatin dedlen ya :"") Kalo gak diingatin saya bisa lupa diri masih ada utang di sini #uhuk #YHA  
_**

 ** _Terus ... JAKIIIII MAAP FANFIKNYA JADI KAYAK GINI :""""))))) Ffnya gaje yaaa uu :""") maaaaaaaaapppp #melipir_**

 ** _Btw, makasih yang udah baca._**

 ** _Last ... Mind to Review?_**


End file.
